


Petty Fights

by spacewhistler



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They solve their problems their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Fights

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Prompt table #4. 11 - Buy
> 
>  **Notes:** I desperately needed to write fluff to save my aching heart. And my first Ohmiya fic, would you look at that. :D Enjoy!

“Vanilla.”

“Cheese is better.”

“But vanilla’s great.”

“If you want it so bad, go buy your own.”

“But I haven’t received my paycheck yet.”

“Then you’d have to settle for cheese. Because I want it and I have the money to pay for it.”

Satoshi jutted out his chin, in an attempt to appear sulking, as he dragged his feet across the supermarket floor to trudge behind Nino. It was Nino’s payday and they were buying a week’s worth of groceries. Of course, Nino wouldn’t mind buying the old man his own tub of vanilla ice cream but he liked to tease him every once in a while.

Nino turned to face his pouting partner and smirked. “Okay, how about this? Let’s decide what flavor of ice cream we would buy through janken!” 

Satoshi’s face lightened up at the idea. “I think that’s fair enough,” he declared.

But Nino has this innate ability to always defeat Satoshi in a game of rock, paper, and scissors. He knew this guy’s technique and after correctly guessing that Satoshi would put out rock, Nino won the game in no time.

“Ha! Too bad. Maybe we’ll have vanilla when you have the money, old man!”

Nino skipped to the counter with a merry whistle, while he was pretty sure Satoshi was following behind him, with his shoulders hunched in defeat.

***

This time, Satoshi swore he wouldn’t lose to Nino. He has perfected his foolproof plan of going against his usual play of janken. They were sitting side by side on the couch, watching the news, when Satoshi suggested out of the blue, “Let’s adopt a pet.”

Nino threw Satoshi a questioning look. “Why?”

Satoshi stretched his legs out and slouched comfortably on the couch, purposefully leaning against Nino. He smiled up at the latter. “Because this home needs one.”

Nino tilted his head to give the suggestion a thought, his hands making their way through Satoshi’s messy bed hair. “Hmmm, I agree.”

“Really?” Satoshi jumped up and off Nino’s hold to stare at him to confirm his sincerity.   
Nino nodded and just shrugged. Satoshi couldn’t reel in his happiness as he beamed and said, “Well then, I want a cat.”

Nino’s eyebrow raised in confusion. “A cat?”

“We used to own a cat, didn’t you know? Her name is Luna. But one day, she disappeared. We haven’t seen her since but I missed having a cat around to play with,” Satoshi’s story was accompanied by a dreamy sigh. Satoshi seemed to have thought a lot about this. “So, can we get one?”

Nino sighed. He knew about Satoshi being more of a cat person, even before they started dating. But he didn’t expect it would come to this.

“But Satoshi,” Nino reasoned. “You know I don’t like cats. If you want to adopt a pet, why can’t we just adopt a dog?” 

Satoshi frowned. “But I don’t like dogs. A dog bit me once and since then, I swore I’d never get within one meter away from any dog. I told you that before.”

Nino groaned. Another argument, all in the same day. Who would have thought? They were on a roll.

“How about this? Let’s decide through janken.”

At the mention of the game, Satoshi sat straight up and determinedly gave Nino a nod. “You might have won the ice cream, but I will win the bid for our pet.”

When they launched onto a passionate game of janken, Satoshi and Nino got so into it that for fifteen consecutive tries, the game ended in a draw. And they persistently continued on until the news ended, their favorite show ended, and the television channel launched its sign off. 

It was still a draw. Satoshi's plan was a success. Somehow.

***

The next day, Nino found himself staring into the beady eyes of a small, yellow duck, proudly standing on top of their living room table.

“A duck?!”

“It’s a compromise. I don’t want a dog. You don’t want a cat. The pet shop owner suggested a duck. His name is Squeaky.”

Satoshi put on his brightest grin directed at Nino and Nino just sighed in defeat. 

“Just make sure he doesn’t bite.”

“Oh, he won’t. Unless you piss me off.”

Satoshi scooped the small duck in his hands and excitedly lifted it up to Nino’s cheek for a beak kiss. But before Nino could lean away from disgust, Satoshi followed the duck’s lead with a sloppy kiss on Nino’s cheek, as well.

Nino blushed as Satoshi ran off to put the duck in his makeshift shelter on one corner of their small home.

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to lose to this old man once in a while.


End file.
